


Algo de Felicidad

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Prompt 1 Magnetico de la multifandom week latina creada por motin fanficter
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179545





	Algo de Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> La autora que sigue viendo Avatar y aun no lo termina, pero sabe cómo va a terminar porque es imposible no ser spoileado cuando estás en Facebook y este no es anti-spoilers.

Muchos podrían decir que en realidad no podrían sentirse atraídos entre sí, ya que sus elementos eran opuestos, y era más lógico que se odiaran a que se amaran, pero nuevamente ¿Qué tiene sentido en esta vida? Así que simplemente se amaban, probablemente nunca se dejarían de amar. 

Eran las personas más felices del mundo cuando estaban con el otro, pero no todos entendían por completo este hecho ya que simplemente veían a dos maestros, uno de ellos fuego y la otra agua, pero ¿desde cuándo los mismos lados de un imán se atraen entre sí? 

Todo lo que quería el futuro señor del fuego Zuko era ser feliz con la mujer que ama, ya había sacrificado suficientes cosas como para no tener a su lado a Katara. La sola presencia de ella lo arrastraba, el magnetismo entre ellos era algo inevitable, son opuestos y sus elementos a veces se anulan entre sí, pero aun así siguen siendo amantes, amigos, novios, siguen siendo simplemente Zuko y Katara. 

Ella era la tranquilidad que necesitaba para seguir teniendo firme sus ideales, sus metas, pero también era la cura a sus incontables traumas, ella consolaba su corazón de una manera que nadie más había podido hacer y que nunca nadie lograría; ella es su presente y futuro, porque el pasado no tiene mucho sentido recordar y llorarle.  
Para ella, él era la valentía y ferocidad que la instaba a seguir levantándose y seguir luchando por un futuro mejor al que otras personas quieren, ellos quieren un futuro juntos y lo van a conseguir, porque después de tantas cosas por las que han pasado merecen algo de felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no se que hice en este drabble así que perdonen cualquier incongruencia


End file.
